


No Secret

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF, VigOrli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: The group goes out for the evening, Orlando is a sweaty shimmery tease





	No Secret

Title: No Secret  
Author: Carol  
Rating: R  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: Not a single one  
Beta: ~N  
Word count: 580  
Summary: The group goes out for the evening, Orlando is a sweaty shimmery tease  
A/N: For krazykitten46, just because. 

 

The older men sat, drinking, talking, and watching their king watch their prince. Their prince was currently gyrating on the dance floor with their hobbits. 

Shirt open, glistening sweat on his well-defined chest, and making even the straight men in the building hard, not that any of the other men at the table believed their king was straight. They just weren’t sure when he was going to realize that and do something about the obvious lust he felt for Orlando. 

As the music changed, they watched as the younger men started for their table, all of them, except Orlando, chattering like only they could when fueled by enough adrenalin and beer. Orlando was panting slightly when he reached across and grabbed Viggo’s glass, tipping his head back and draining the mostly full drink down his long slender throat. Viggo just looked up, watching and swallowing, the desire in his gaze making Ian and Sean elbow each other, chuckling. 

Finishing the drink, Orlando sat the glass back on the table with a grin. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight. Anyone else ready to head home? I didn’t bring my car tonight.” 

Before anyone else could say anything Viggo was on his feet, “I’m about done myself, early day tomorrow. I’ll take you home,” he said as he grabbed his jacket and started for the door. 

Ian and Sean were left snickering with the younger men as they all watched the handsome pair leave the building. “Any bets on whose house they end up at?” asked Elijah. 

Crawling behind the wheel of his car, Viggo asked “Your place or mine?” 

Orlando looked out the window, smiling, as the car started. “Mine, then you can come in for a cup of coffee or something.” The drive to Orlando’s was short, thankfully. 

Once inside the door, Viggo pushed Orlando up against the wall, mumbling ‘fucking tease’ as he pulled the now fastened shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. 

Bending, he licked a broad stripe up the muscled chest, fingers teasing at the already peaked nipples, his tongue continuing up the stubbled chin to settle over parted lips, plundering Orlando’s wet mouth in a searing kiss. Shoving his hips forward, Orlando ground against Viggo until they pulled apart, gasping for air. 

Not waiting to ask, Orlando grabbed Viggo’s hand and dragged him down the hall to his bedroom, shoving the door shut with his foot behind them. 

Pulling off clothes, reaching to touch freshly exposed skin as they went, they tumbled onto the bed, wrapping themselves around each other. Most of the night was spent giving and receiving pleasure while the others finished their evening at the bar and went home to their own respective empty houses.

The next morning found Viggo and Orlando yawning in their makeup chairs while Sean sat snickering at them. 

“Late night?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Just couldn’t get to sleep,” Orlando replied. 

Viggo chimed in with a stifled yawn. “Had a lot of things to take care of.” 

‘I’ll just bet’, Sean thought as he waited to be done and the chance to share the news with Ian. 

All the while Viggo and Orlando sighed and hoped the others hadn’t caught on yet.

~end


End file.
